Attack On Titan: Another
by ONSK
Summary: This is just as the title says. This is another version of Attack on Titan. Some things have changed and some have stayed the same. The first change is Mikasa's story. Please Read and Review, Follow and Favorite.


**Hello readers. This is an attempt to do an Attack on Titan Fanfiction. I hope y'all enjoy and if you see some mistakes tell me cause I really do need to improve upon my grammar, thanks. RxR, even insults are appreciated, they help me improve. Also before I begin I must warn you that my vocabulary is not very wide so this story might sound a bit childish. **

**~ ONSK**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AOT/SNK or any of it's characters**

* * *

It was a dark and cold night, well it was always dark, it _was_ the Underground. A tall man stepped out of a darkly lit shack. The man tipped his hat to bid his customer farewell. His face scrunched when he caught a whiff of the foul air. His hair was long for a man's, though it did not give him a girly feature. His hair was tied into a low ponytail. Circular lenses rested on the bridge of his nose and there were wisps of hair above his upper lip. He was well dressed with a dark brown trenchcoat and a cravat hanging from his shirt, tucked beneath the coat. There were threaded letters that read _Dr. G. Yeager_ on his right breast pocket.

He pulled a pocket watch from his pocket and checked the time. He had plenty of time to get back home, but he wanted nothing but to get out of the palpable environment. He was unused to this environment for most residents living here had no money and if they had enough to pay for a well to do doctor, they would've paid for the fare to get out of the wretched place even if it meant leaving their children.

He began to walk down the streets, which weren't really streets. Then he saw something leaning against the wall, it was the profile of a young girl. He walked closer to the girl and surprisingly the girl didn't move, she stayed still as if she was a statue. Grisha soon stood towering above the girl's leaning figure. The girl's clothes were torn and had holes spotting it. They couldn't really be called clothes though, more like rags used to cover her up a little. The right of her shirt was ripped allowing people to see her right breast and some of her stomach. She had bruises along her arm and her lips were chapped and bleeding. She had small cuts on her legs and hands.

_Must of been the thugs that sell slaves, _Grisha thought. He bent down and slowly patted the girls head, it was then that the girl moved. She slapped Grisha's hand away and gave him a cold hard stare. She didn't seem to care that she was basically half naked in front of him or maybe that's why she suddenly became so aware.

"It's rare for the slave traders to leave such great merchandise on the streets, what happened to the bad guys?" It _was _rare for a child to be on the streets, they were usually locked inside their houses by their caretakers or they'd been grabbed from the streets and sold.

The girl did not answer but continued to glare at the man. Grisha sighed and got up, he began to walk away but turned his head to look at the girl before her figure disappeared behind a house.

From then on Grisha visited the girl. He patched her up and brought her food. The girl became less wary around him but she never talked, only used head movements as communication and if Grisha asked a question about her family or where the bad guys were she'd ignore him. The only thing that Grisha knew about the girl was that her name was Mikasa. That was the only thing she ever told him. Whenever he went back home, he'd tell his family about his encounters.

It was a couple months later that Dr. Yeager came underground to visit another patient but this time he brought his son, Eren, with him.

"Eren after I take care of this job, we can go visit the girl I talked about." Eren's face was delighted, he couldn't wait to meet the girl, Mikasa.

There was a sudden crash and puff of smoke. About three people were flying in the air. On their waists were what Grisha was sure was called the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. Behind them were another set of men using the 3DMG and they adorned capes identifying them as the Military Police, probably chasing after some thugs again.

"Eren we should go before something happens and we get involved." There was no reply, only the whizzes of the criminals and chasers flying past Grisha. Grisha swiftly turned looking in every direction to find no Eren. "Eren. Eren!"

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Eren was hiding behind a house (more like a run down office) after running away like a coward, which he inwardly regretted. He was puffing since he hightailed it outta there when he saw three people zipping at him and they were flying too! He wiped the sweat from his brow and stood straight. He began to look around for his father but saw no one in sight. But he did hear something.

"Hey this girl, her wrist has the mark of that clan that was massacred a while ago."

"Really?! I thought the assassins took all the children to their operators?"

"I heard that there was a fight between them though, everyone died!"

"Maybe this kid got lucky, but now we're the one who got lucky, hehe."

"This girl will sell a lot, we can finally get out of this damn place."

Eren peered around the corner of the wall to see about five men all circled around one girl. She was on her knees and one man was holding her up by her hair while another held her wrist. Eren felt angered at the treatment of this girl. He clenched his fist and stepped out from the wall.

"Hey let her go!"

"Ah? Hey it's a kid!" one man snickered when he saw Eren.

"I'll take care of this. Don't worry I'll rough him up real good," Another man said walking towards Eren with a wide smirk. "Now be a good kid and stay still would ya?"

Eren immediately stomped on the man's foot and he howled. His subordinates let go of the girl and were about to help out their friend, when Eren ran through them and grabbed the girl by her wrist. Then he ran away dragging the girl behind him with the thugs giving chase. Eren took many sharp turns and zigzags but he never lost the thugs.

He then decided to hide instead of run. He quickly looked around while running and saw a small closet. He jumped into it with the girl holding her tightly and close to him. Luckily the thugs were far enough behind that they did not see this action and they immediately stormed past the closet.

Eren waited there, cramped in the closet, for quite a while. He opened the door when he was sure no one was there.

When he opened the door, he finally saw how awkward his position with the girl was. Eren had his back leaned against the side of the closet. His knees were bent and the girl had her body in between them with her back arched. His arms were protectively wrapped around her shoulders so her head was nestled in between his shoulder and neck. He quickly let go and fell from the closet onto the ground.

The girl's face, from the sudden movement, had harshly met with the bottom of the closet. She sat down, still in the closet, and put a hand to her pulsing forehead.

"I'm s-so-sorry!" Eren said blushing. The girl didn't reply, she just sat there. Eren, who thought he could hear the men coming back but was probably being paranoid, grabbed the girl and ran again. He ran until he saw someone with the logo of a familiar green unicorn. He abruptly stopped and felt something bashing into his backside, though he was well aware of what it was. "Mister could you help me? I'm lost."

Eren could hear the man grunt "ugh kids" but acted dumb. The man soon put on a fake smile and asked "Do you know where you live or where you parents are?"

"My..."

"Eren!" someone interrupted. "You scared me! Don't wander here, it's dangerous!"

"Are you this boy's guardian sir?" the policeman asked.

"Yes thank you for watching over him, mister…"

"Phillips"

"Mister Phillips." Grisha took his hat off and bowed slightly. "Come on Eren were are going." Grisha took his son's hand and quickly dragged the two children away from the policeman.

"Eren why is this girl with you?" Eren turned to look at the girl who was staring at the ground and lightly biting her lip.

"I saved her from some thugs."

"Thugs?! Why do you have to be so reckless!? Don't be stupid, those thugs could have killed both of you!"

"I just wanted to save her." Eren mumbled softly, getting yelled at hurt.

"Never do something like this again, understood?" Eren nodded his head. Grisha sighed and his tone got softer. "Well I guess this is a good thing. Eren meet Mikasa, the girl I met here. Mikasa this is my son Eren."

"You're Mikasa?" Eren said pointing at the girl, now actually looking at her features. Mikasa nodded.

"Come on you two, I'm late to an appointment," Grisha hurried the children.

* * *

Grisha closed the door behind him. "Mikasa, do you want to come with us?" Mikasa just stared at him. You couldn't really tell anything from it. Her face was just blank.

"Mikasa, come live with us." Eren said firmly while holding her hands. She actually replied too! "It's cold," she whispered. Eren got his dad's medical bag and from it he pulled out a red half-folded scarf.

"Here have this, it's a sign that you're part of our family now!" Eren wrapped the scarf around Mikasa's head messily. He then grabbed her hand and the family went on to exit the Underground.

Mikasa's head was still a little confused. Everything was happening too quickly. She'd been living in the Underground for years and now, after meeting Dr. Yeager only a couple of months ago, she was escaping it. It was somewhat unbelievable. Mikasa even suspected this was a ruse by Dr. Yeager to kidnap her and sell her off, though her instincts told her this was not the doctor's intentions or his son's.

Mikasa's eyes soon became blinded as they walked out of the Underground. The world was so bright and colorful compared to the drab Underground. It'd been a long time since she'd seen any plant life. All she could look at was dirt and it disgusted her.

Grisha broke Mikasa's stare by complaining. "Ah, seems almost all my money's gone. Curse the capital for putting such a high fare for citizenship. Well Mikasa, welcome to this world."

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter. I really can't believe this is only around 2000 words. It took me a long time to write! How do the peeps who write like 10k+ chapter's survive!? Sorry if my chapters are a little short. I just write and end a chapter when I think one should be ended so yeah. Please RxR. Also, I'm planning on updating on Sundays so yeah. I haven't decided if it'll be consecutively or every other week. I guess y'all guys find out next week. Also if somebody could help me with commas, please do. I think that's the most confusing part of grammar. So tell me if I don't use a comma when I need to in a review or PM me. Also include commas used that don't need to be there/can't be there.**

**If anyone notices, y'all guys is incorrect grammar but you guys sounds wrong and y'all sounds just as wrong. Y'all guys, to me, sounds right though, technically, it means you all guys so yeah. If you guys are bothered too much just say so and if you get to me enough I'll change, but hopefully y'all guys can understand. Hey, I type these ANs (Author's Note) how I talk.**

**Follow and Favorite!**

**~ONSK**


End file.
